The present invention relates generally to the field of paint mixers. More specifically, the invention relates to adapters that allow small paint containers to be used in mixers designed to mix paint in large containers.
Vortex paint mixers are well known and are used to distribute colorants added to a container of uncolored or untinted paint. In addition, paint mixers are used to mix the contents of a paint container that may have separated or settled over time. Vortex paint mixers typically are sized to mix either five and one gallon paint containers.
Paint is also available in smaller containers, such as a “quart container,” that contains about one quart of paint. Paint is quart containers also needs to be mixed. Quart paint containers, however, are known to have differing shapes. Common quart paint containers include generally right circular cylinders that are similar in shape to one gallon paint containers (but without trunnions or a bail) or generally rectangular shape containers with a handle that extends from one side. When these quart sized containers are mixed in a paint mixer that is sized to mix larger containers, an adapted is needed that will releasably secure the smaller paint container in the paint mixer.